Nicht Sam
by Lilithakaducky
Summary: Mary ist zurück und bringt einen jungen Mann mit, der behauptet der richtige Sam Winchester zu sein, ausgetauscht in der Nacht seines sechsmonatigen Geburtstages.
1. Chapter 1

_Autors note an die Leser meiner anderen fic, welche durch Autor alert hierher fanden und auf eine längst überfällige Aktualisierung von „Von Mördern und Verrätern" hofften._

_Bitte seid nicht sauer, aber nachdem ich mich psychisch halbwegs von einigen unschönen Dingen erholte, hatte ich Mühe, den Anschluss an meine angefangenen Geschichten zu finden. Der Wille, sogar die Inspiration war da, aber irgendwie brachte ich nichts Rechtes aufs Papier. Ich habe mich einige Zeit zurückgezogen und habe nun beschlossen, mich über etwas ganz anderes wieder dem Fanficschreiben zu nähern. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort, dass ich meine Geschichten beenden werde, auch wenn es Jahre dauert. Ich entschuldige mich für die Wartezeit, aber ich hoffe, dass ich danach wieder ganz da bin._

_Autors note für alle Supernaturalfans. Erst mal WARNUNG! In dieser Geschichte wimmelt es von spoilern der sechsten Staffel, so wenn ihr die noch nicht gesehen habt und nichts verdorben haben wollt, lest dies noch nicht._

_Wenn Ihr dieses fic lest und nicht mögt, könnt ihr gerne konstruktive Kritik anbringen aber bitte greift mich nicht an. Ich schreibe dies__en Kommentar__, weil es im Englischen Fandom einige sehr __rabiate Sam-girls oder Dean-girls gibt, die ganz schön heftig werden können, wenn ihr Liebling mal in einem nicht so tollen Licht steht. Ich stehe eher auf der Sam Seite. I__st wahrscheinlich ein jüngeres Geschwistersein-Ding, aber ich mag Dean fast genau so__ sehr. Man kann nicht einen der Brüder toll finden und den anderen verabscheuen. Sonst hat man die Serie nicht verstanden und ist kein richtiger Fan__. In dieser Geschichte ist Dean weder im Unrecht, böse oder gemeiner als Sam es in der Serie je gewesen ist._

Kapitel 1:

Lebendig zu verbrennen war schmerzhaft gewesen, aber nicht so qualvoll wie Mary es sich vorgestellt hätte. Vielleicht es war es der Schock gewesen oder die Tatsache, dass der Schmerz von der klaffenden Wunde an ihrem Unterleib überwältigend gewesen war, aber als das Feuer sie verschlang, war es so schnell passiert, dass die Taubheit des Todes sie fast sofort eingeholt hatte.

Zurück blieb das Entsetzen der Nacht, die Furcht um ihre Familie und die Wut, dass ihre Jägervergangenheit sie eingeholt hatte. Das war es, was wie ein eiserner Schraubstock noch immer um ihren Brustkorb lag, als sie einen verzweifelten, heftigen Atemzug machte. Ein Atemzug, der Mary Winchester zurück ins Leben brachte.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

John erinnerte sich an die Hölle Eine Ewigkeit aus Leiden und Folter war schließlich schwer zu vergessen. Aber er erinnerte sich auch an das Ende dieses Leidens. Irgendwie hatte er die Chance bekommen zu entkommen, in die sterbliche Welt zurückzukehren und seinen Jungen zum letzten Mal zu helfen. Danach? Nichts. Bis er aufwachte und auf seinen Rücken in genau demselben Friedhof lag, wo er der Hölle entkommen war.

Irgendwie war er wieder lebendig. Wie hatte er keine Ahnung. Er setzte sich auf und hob seinen Kopf. Der Himmel war trüb, mit dunklen Wolken behangen und versprach Regen, die Luft, heiß und feucht. John sah an seinem eigenen Körper hinunter. Seine Kleidung war genau die gleiche, die er trug, als er den Handel um Deans Leben abschloss und starb, aber die verbliebenen Schmerzen seiner heilenden Verletzungen des Unfalls waren verschwunden. Er fühlte sich gut. Sogar besser als gut. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stand er auf. Die Gelenke die, nach Jahren des Missbrauchs unter dem Lebensstil eines überzeugten Jägers, begonnen hatten zu protestieren, funktionnierten geschmeidig und schmerzlos. John grinste darüber, aber das Grinsen verschwand in einer Sekunde und machte einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln Platz. Was war geschehen? Wie war er zurückgekommen? Und wann? Er hatte eine lange Zeit in der Hölle verbracht. Gut, man hatte ihm dort gesagt, dass die Zeit in den unteren Stockwerken anders verlief, aber trotzdem… Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und nahm seine Umgebung genauer wahr. Seine Söhne waren nicht hier, genauso wenig wie neue Spuren eines Aufruhrs, welche seine Söhne zweifellos nach ihrer Begegnung mit Azazel zurück gelassen hätten. Er ging sich zum Grabstein, gegen welcher Sammy gelegt hatte, aber das Unkraut und Gras dort war unberührt.

Sorge begann sich durch sein Inneres zu fressen, während er sich hinkauerte und abwesend seine Hand auf die grasige Stelle legte. Wo waren seine Jungs? Waren sie in Ordnung? So viel war vor seinem Tod passiert. Dinge, die seine Söhne betrafen. Er hatte über den Plan des Dämons für Sammy gewusst und die Sturheit seines Jüngsten hatte ihm Furcht und Hoffnung gemacht, für die Chancen des Jungen, seinem Schicksal zu entkommen.

Und dann war da noch Dean. Er wusste, dass er ihm nicht seine letzte Aufgabe hätte auferlegen sollen, aber er ist verzweifelt gewesen. Die Bindung zwischen seinen Jungen, selten und wertvoll, würde Dean für jede Gefahr blind machen, welche von Sam ausging, sollte Sammy jemals Azazels Einfluss Opfer fallen. Aber Azazel war tot. Dean hatte ihn getötet. Was bedeutete, dass Sam von seinem Schicksal frei war, richtig?

Aber Azazel hatte John gesagt, dass es mehrere Parteien gab, die an Sammy interessiert waren. Größere Fische. Welches der Grund war, warum John Dean überhaupt etwas sagte.

Er seufzte und stand wieder auf. Kurz tastete er seine Taschen ab, aber die waren leer. Okay, er musste nur ein Telefon finden und Sam oder Dean anrufen. Dann könnte er sich vergewissern, dass sie beide in Ordnung waren.

Mit einem letzten Blick begann er, den Friedhof auf der Suche nach Zivilisation zu verlassen.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mary stand sich immer noch unter dem Schock wieder lebendig zu sein so dass sie nicht merkte, dass sie nicht alleine war bis sich eine schwere Hand in ihrer Schulter niederließ. Mit einem heftigen Atemzug schreckte sie kerzengerade hoch und zuckte vor der Hand zurück. Die Hand gehörte einem jungen Mann, der an ihrer Seite kauerte und auf ihre Reaktion beschwichtigend die Hände hob. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Bist du okay"?

Mary beäugte den Fremden mit der sanften Stimme skeptisch. Er wirkte irgendwie vertraut, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, ob und wann sie ihn jemals gesehen hätte. Er war kein Jugendlicher mehr, aber trotzdem jung. Mary schätzte ihn in seinen späten Zwanziger. Seine Hellbraunen, leicht gewellten Haare, umrahmten ein gut aussehendes Gesicht. Kaum sichtbare Sommersprossen verteilten sich über seinen Nasenrücken und seine Augen schillerten in einem dunklen grün-braun. Marys Argwohn ließ nicht nach, als sie den Glanz in seinen Augen erkannte, der auf unterdrückten Tränen hindeutete.

„Wer sind sie?" Fuhr sie ihn mit einer Aggressivität an, die sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Aber hey, sie kam gerade von den Toten zurück, so dass ein bisschen Instabilität sicherlich gerechtfertigt war, richtig?

Der junge Mann schluckte hörbar und senkte seinen Blick: „Mein Name ist Lucas. Aber du kennst mich unter dem Namen Sam ", Er blickte ihr wieder gerade in die Augen, eine Entschlossenheit, die er vorher noch nicht gehabt hatte: "Ich bin Dein Sohn".


	2. Chapter 2

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle die gereviewd und die Geschichte auf die Alert-liste getan haben. Ich werde bei allen, bei denen ich noch nicht antworten konnte dies noch nachholen.

_Zuletzt:_

„_Wer sind sie?" Fuhr sie ihn mit einer Aggressivität an, die sie nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Aber hey, sie kam gerade von den Toten zurück, so dass ein bisschen Instabilität sicherlich gerechtfertigt war, ric__h__tig?_

_Der junge Mann schluckte hörbar und senkte seinen Blick: „Mein Name ist Lucas. Aber du kennst mich unter dem Namen Sam ", Er blickte ihr wieder gerade in die Augen, eine Entschlossenheit, die er vorher noch nicht gehabt hatte: "Ich bin Dein Sohn"._

Kapitel 2

Das Leben war endlich wieder gut zu Dean Winchester. Die Apokalypse war vermieden, die Erde sicher- wenn auch nicht vor allem Übel und Bösen- so doch zumindest vor der kompletten Zerstörung. Aber vor allem hatte er seinen Bruder zurück. Alles von ihm. Mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand sass er halb auf der Kante von Bobbys Schreibtisch und beobachtete als sich sein Bruder in das Buch vor sich vertiefte. Der Band war einer der ältesten, obskursten und dicksten Schinken in Bobbys Besitz und Dean hätte ihn nach Möglichkeit nicht einmal mit der Feuerzange angefasst, doch Sam liess sich von dem schwierigen und, nach Deans Empfinden, langweiligen Inhalt nicht beirren und schien komplett in seiner Aufgabe aufzugehen. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er der Stelle nach, wo er gerade las, während er mit der anderen Hand immer wieder Notizen auf einem Notizblock machte. Er porträtierte dabei das Bild des Streber-Sammys, welches Dean von früheren Zeiten kannte. Stirn gerunzelt, seine Unterlippe in Konzentration zwischen den Zähnen schien er seine Umwelt komplett ausgeblendet zu haben.

Das Lächeln, welches sich unbewusst auf Deans Gesicht gestohlen hatte verschwand wieder, als er das Klappern des Geschirrs hörte, welches Bobby plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war zu waschen, in dem Moment als er Sam in seinem Büro gesehen hatte. Seine eigenen Pläne in eben diesen Raum Nachforschungen anzustellen waren plötzlich vergessen. Die Situation zwischen den Beiden war immer noch angespannt. Sam tat sein Möglichstes aber es sah so aus als ob Bobby einfach dein Misstrauen gegenüber dem jüngeren Jäger nicht ablegen konnte. Es schmerzte Dean, dass Sam nicht die uneingeschränkte Unterstützung Bobbys hatte. Sein Bruder hatte wenig genug Freunde, die ihm noch blieben.

Ihr gefährlicher Beruf brachte es mit sich, dass sie häufiger ihre Mobiltelefone ersetzen mussten. Die Dinger waren einfach nicht dazu gedacht, gegen Mauern, Bäume und durch Möbel hindurch geschleudert zu werden. Und mit jedem neuen Mobiltelefon das Sam hatte, wurden weniger und weniger seiner alten Kontakte wurden übernommen. Mehr und mehr Freunde blieben zurück. Entweder tot oder aus den Augen verloren. Freunde seiner Jugend, Stanford, Jess' Familie, seine Familie, befreundete Jäger… Alles was blieb waren Informanten um die Jagd, Leute von deren Wissen er dachte, es könnte sich vielleicht mal nützlich erweisen. Von denen er annehmen konnte, dass sie nichts über sein Mitwirken in der Apokalypse, Azazel oder seiner Demonenblutgeschichte wussten und ihn daher tot sehen wollten. Daneben noch Bobby, Cass und natürlich Dean selbst. Um ehrlich zu sein, Dean hatte nicht allzu viel mehr aber da gab es das ein oder andere One-night-stand, das zu einer lockeren Freundschaft wurde oder einige Leute von seinem Ausflug in das Bürgerliche Leben. Und natürlich waren da noch Lisa und Ben, die, obwohl nicht mehr aktiver Teil in seinem Leben, doch ein offenes Ohr für ihn haben würden, wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte. Sollte er sich jemals mit Sam in die Haare geraten, konnte er auf Cass zählen,das er ihm gegenüber zugeneigter sei als zu Sam. Er hatte ja gesagt, dass er ihm gegenüber ein stärkeres Freundschsftsband hatte… genau wie Bobby, der unter dem Einfluss von Veritas zugab… Dean schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob das diese Erinnerung vertreiben würde. Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Er wollte annehmen, dass Bobby mit seiner Aussage nur Robo Sam gemeint hatte und nicht den Jungen, den er seit Kindsbeinen her kannte, auch wenn er instinktiv wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Bobby hatte immer gewusst, dass Dean sich für Sam verantwortlich fühlte und war daher im Glauben, Dean brauche jemanden, der sich für ihn verantwortlich fühlt. Aber das hiess auch, dass Sam zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur seinen Bruder auf seiner Seite hätte, sollte es mal dazu kommen. Dieser Sam wusste Gott sei Dank nichts über ihren Fall mit Veritas oder dass Cass Dean sofort geantwortet hatte, nachdem er Sam für Monate ignoriert hatte. Aber Dean wusste, dass sein Bruder auch so über all die Geschehnisse von denen er wusste, beunruhigt war.

Das scheppernde Geräusch von Tellern, die gerade abrupten Kontakt mit dem Fussboden machten und Bobbys lautes Fluchen rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte von der Flasche in seinen Händen, auf die er abwesend gestarrt hatte, hoch und begegnete Sams Blick. Scheinbar war sein Bruder nicht _so_ tief im Buch vertieft gewesen, dass er den Krach nicht mitbekommen hätte. Sams Mundwinkel zuckte in einem angedeuteten Grinsen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch zu und suchte nach der Stelle, von wo aus er aus seiner Konzentration gerissen worden war. Es schmerzte Dean einen Hauch von Verzweiflung hinter Sams Lächeln zu erkennen. Dean konnte Leute besser lesen als er es oft zu erkennen gab. Aber in Sammys wahrer Art versteckte sein Bruder die Tatsache, wie stark gebrochen seine Seele wirklich war. Er schluckte alles Schlimme was ihm immer wieder entgegengeschleudert wurde ohne sich zu beschweren. Dean wusste nicht was er tun konnte. Er wollte Sam halfen. Er würde nicht einmal vor einem emotionalen Moment zurückschrecken, wenn das etwas bringen würde aber er fürchtete sich vor der Pandora Büchse die eine ehrliche Aussprache öffnen könnte. Da war so viel was der Junge nicht wusste und was ihn noch viel mehr verletzen würde und damit zog Dean noch nicht einmal die baufällige Mauer in Sams Geist in Betracht, welche so etwas niederreissen könnte.

Sam atmete tief aus und zwang seine Konzentration zurück zum Buch. Seine Hände bebten kaum merklich.

Dean war nicht jemand der seine Gefühle offen zeigte, aber das hiess nicht, dass sie nicht da waren und in diesem Moment spürte er all die Liebe, Fürsorglichkeit und Schutzinstinkte gegen über Sam, der er fähig war. Er würde sicherstellen, dass jemand Sam auf den ersten Platz stellte. Vielleicht hatte Dean es für eine Weile vergessen, doch nun war er wieder zurück, in seiner einzig wichtigen Aufgabe im Leben. Sammy zu beschützen, egal wie erwachsen und unabhängig sein Bruder jemals wurde. Dies war, wer Dean war und er würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um seinen kleinen Bruder wieder zu heilen.

SPNSPNSPN

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas. Der junge Mann starrte sie halb schuldig, halb aufgeregt an, während Mary versuchte Sinn in das zu bringen, was er soeben eröffnet hatte.

„Nein", hauchte sie schliesslich bevor Wut die schockierte Gefühlslosigkeit wie ein feurig heisser Tsunami überflutete. „Nein!", wiederholte sie und sprang auf ihre Füsse. "Du lügst. Du bist nicht er. Sammy ist erst ein Baby."

Der Mann blieb wo er war aber er senkte den Blick für einen Moment, bevor er sie wieder mit den weichen Augen ansah, die direkt in die Seele zu blicken schienen. "Sam Winchester war 6 Monate alt, als du starbst… vor fast 30 Jahren. Wir haben jetzt das Jahr 2012."

Mary schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das würde heissen, dass sie fast 30 Jahre verpasst hatte in denen die Welt ohne sie weiter gedreht hatte. 30 Jahre im Leben von John, hatte verpasst wie ihre Jungs aufgewachsen waren. Sie begegnete dem Blick des jungen Mann… Sam. Ihr Sam. Ihr Baby. Ihre Kehle verschnürte sich plötzlich und ihre Augen brannten. In ihrem Leben hatte sie so viel gesehen was andere als Unmöglich abtun würden. Warum war es also so schwer zu akzeptieren was er ihr erzählte? Sie wusste, dass sie gestorben war und dass es aus übernatürlichen Gründen passiert war. „Es ist wahr, nicht? Du bist wirklich mein Sohn?"

Er nickte und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. Das war alles was Mary brauchte um auch die letzten Zweifel verschwinden zu lassen und ihre, vielleicht nicht Muttergefühle – dafür war der Erwachsene Mensch vor ihr zu unterschiedlich zu dem Baby, dass sie gekannt hatte – aber ihre Beschützerinstinkte wach zu rufen. Sie hockte sich vor ihm hin und fasste sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen bevor sie sich seine Züge genau einprägte. Ihr Sam. "Mom", sagte er gebrochen und dann zog er sie in eine erdrückende Umarmung und weinte an ihrer Schulter.

"Shh, Liebling. Es ist ja gut", flüsterte Mary während sie ihre eigenen Tränen wegwischte und ihn genau so fest an sich drückte. "Es ist okay, Sammy. Es ist okay."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"Gott verflucht nochmal!", wetterte John, während ein weiteres Auto vorbeiraste ohne auch nur langsamer zu werden um zu zeigen, dass sie seinen erhobenen Daumen gesehen hatten. John war nie ein geduldiger Mensch gewesen und stundenlang bis zur Dämmerung einer Strasse zu folgen hatte an seinen Nerven geknabbert. Natürlich war er in der grössten Einöde diesseits des Äquators wiederbelebt worden. War ja wohl klar. Verdammtes Winchester Glück.

"Arschloch!" rief er dem davonbrausenden Wagen hinterher, schon weit ausserhalb Hörweite. Aber zumindest konnte er so seiner Frustration ein wenig Luft machen.

Vor sich hin fluchend setzte er seinen Marsch fort bis das Geräusch eines schweren Motors ihn aufsehen liess. Tageslicht war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon fast ganz der Dämmerung gewichen und die blendenden Frontscheinwerfer des Wagens liessen ihn die Hand schützend vor die Augen halten, während er die andere Hand zum Autostoppzeichen hob. War egal, dass es in die Richtung ging, aus der er soeben gekommen war. Er brauchte nur ein Telefon oder eine Bar, wo er sich etwas Geld besorgen und einen fahrbaren Untersatz kurzschliessen konnte. Der Pick-up Truck näherte sich ohne Anstalten zu machen, langsamer zu werden. Tatsächlich war er sehr schnell unterwegs, dachte John in genau dem Moment als der Fahrer des Trucks die Kontrolle über seinen Wagen verlor und gefährlich seitwärts schlingerte. Auf genau die Seite zu wo John war. Die Seite wo ein steiler Überhang jede Möglichkeit von Flucht zunichtemachte.

"Fuck!" rief John aus, doch seine Jägerreflexe sprangen sofort an und er sprang zur weg und rollte sich zur anderen Seite der Strasse, eine Sekunde bevor der Laster sich in die Steinwand bohrte, genau dort, wo er soeben noch gestanden hatte. John hatte blitzschnell reagiert, war aber nicht schnell genug um dem Hinterteil und denn spulenden Rädern des Wagens ganz auszuweichen, als dieser herumgerissen wurde. Er fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Seite und verlor jede Orientation bis sein Kopf auf dem Boden auftraf. Ein greller Blitz füllte seine Vision und dann war da gar nichts mehr.

Spnspnspnspn

Sobald Dean aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war um Bobby zu helfen liess Sam seinen Kopf hängen und gab es auf dem Buch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Der ältere Jäger hatte seinem Bruder gerufen, ihm mit der Sauerei in der Küche zu helfen anstatt den ganzen Tag auf seinem faulen Hintern zu sitzen und ihm alles Bier weg zu trinken. Sam betrachtete seine Hände und unterdrückte ihr leichtes Beben. Inzwischen war er recht gut darin. Oder vielleicht war sein Bruder einfach nicht mehr so gut darin ihn zu durchschauen wie er es vor der Apokalypse gewesen war. Früher hätte Dean sofort gemerkt, dass etwas Sam zu schaffen machte, aber das war vorbei. Genauso wie er selbst früher angeboten hätte, Bobby ebenfalls zu helfen aber er wusste, dass seine Hilfe jetzt nicht gewollt wäre. Bobby konnte es kaum im selben Raum mit ihm aushalten. Natürlich würde er so etwas nie offen sagen und er tat auch sein Bestes es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen aber die Spannung war so dick, dass man sie fast mit einem Messer zerschneiden konnte, wann immer sie zwei sich im selben Zimmer befanden. Und wer konnte das dem Mann auch vorwerfen. Sam hatte versucht ihn umzubringen.

Vielleicht wäre es leichter, für eine Weile Abstand von dem älteren Jäger zu halten, aber das käme dem, was der besessene Bobby von ihm verlangt hatte zu nah. Bobbys Kommentardamals, Sam solle aus seinem Leben verschwinden war einer der schmerzlichsten Dinge in Sams Leben gewesen und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob Bobby nicht inzwischen manchmal wünschte, er hätte es nicht zurück genommen. Aber er wusste, dass Dean ihn nicht alleine lassen lassen würde, und er wollte seinen Bruder nicht von seiner einzigen Vaterfigur wegnehmen. Nein, Sam würde es einfach für einmal schlucken müssen ohne wegzurennen und Bobby so gut als möglich aus dem Weg gehen, ohne zu offensichtlich dabei zu sein. Er war schliesslich gut darin, unaufdringlich und unsichtbar zu sein, wenn er wollte. Seine rebellischen Tage waren sowieso vorbei. Die Welt war sicherer, wenn er seine Meinungen erst von Dean absegnen liess. Er hatte es zu oft vermasselt, gute Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sam hörte für eine Weile dem barschen Tadeln Bobbys und Deans frechen Antworten in der Küche zu und packte seinen Stift fester. Er würde es wieder gut machen. Die perfekte, anspruchsloseste Hilfe sein, die sie sich wünschen konnten, und Bobby würde ihm bestimmt irgendwann verzeihen.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Mary wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort auf dem Boden blieben, aber nach einer Weile versiegten die Tränen und sie blickten sich gerade in die Augen.

„Wir sollten vielleicht besser aufstehen," sagte Mary mit einem Grinsen, und Sam nickte, seine Mundwinkel ebenfalls erhoben. „Gute Idee. Es wird langsam etwas unbequem ".

Sie spazierten zu einer der Bänke, während Sam sie weiterhin offen anstarrte. Sie erhob eine amüsierte, fragende Augenbraue. "Was ist los Sammy?"

„Es ist nur…", er zögerte. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du so schön bist."

Sie lachte. „Nun, es ist eine lange Zeit her und du warst immer noch ein Baby. Aber ich nehme an, dass ich diejenige sein, die erstaunt sein sollte. Du bist wirklich erwachsen geworden. Und gross auch, beinahe so gross wie dein Dad ".

„Dad? Wie ist er?" Sam schien plötzlich aufgeregt, aber Mary runzelte die Stirn in Verwirrung.

„Was meinst du, wie ist er? Ich sollte dich danach fragen ".

Sam biss auf seine Unterlippe, und seine Aufregung verschwand sofort. "Es gibt etwas was du über mich wissen solltest", begann er. " Ich wuchs nicht bei meinem wirklichen Vater auf. Als ich ein Baby war, wurde ich auf den Stufen eines Waisenhauses in Dallas gefunden. Wurde von Pflegefamilie, zu Familie weitergereicht, nie wissend, woher ich kam, oder sogar welcher mein wirklicher Name war. Mein ganzes Leben ging ich unter den Namen Lucas Cooper für bis zu… ",

"Bis zu?" fragte Mary, plötzlich vorsichtiger.

„Bis etwas geschah, von dem ich dachte, dass es unmöglich sei." Er zögerte und studierte sie als ob zu beurteilen, ob sie mit dem, was er ihr erzählen wollte auch umgehen konnte.

„Ich ging von der Arbeit nach Hause wie jeden Tag, als ich dieses Kind auf der Straße sah. Sein Fuß steckte in einer Rinnstein Abdeckung fest, und es versuchte ihn herauszuziehen, während dieser riesige Lastwagen näherraste. Es war klar, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig weg kommen würde. Ich hechtete auf ihn drauf und drückte ihn mit meinem Körper zu Boden, liess den Laster über uns hinweg fahren.

" Ich habe mir fast in die Hose gemacht vor Angst", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Es wurde aber noch schlimmer, als das Kind als überhaupt kein Kind herausstellte, sondern ein alter, wirklich kleiner Mann war. Und nicht einer dieser Kleinwüchsigen. Seine Proportionen waren alle richtig und er trug komische, grüne Kleidung. Er sagte mir, dass er ein Gnom war, ich glaubte ihm natürlich nicht. Aber er sagte mir, dass ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, nachdem ich sein Leben gerettet hatte ". Lucas grinste wieder. "Verrückt, nicht?"

Mary entschied sich nicht zu antworten und abzuwarten. Sie hatte nie davon gehört, dass Gnome echt waren aber mit dem Leben, in dem sie gross geworden war erschien es weitaus weniger unmöglich als es Herrn Normalo erscheinen würde.

"Aber egal", fuhr er fort. "Er wollte mir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Alles, solange es nicht sein Gold betraf. Ich dachte mir das der komplett einen in der Schüssel hatte aber entschied mich mitzuspielen. Ich wünschte mir, meine richtige Familie kennenzulernen. Der Zwerg bekam schlussendlich seinen Fuss frei, stand auf und schaute mich in einer Weise an, die mir Muffensausen machte bis er plötzlich meine Stirn berührte, was noch viel gruseliger war aber er nickte nur und sagte, dass er noch etwas Besseres tun könnte. Er sagte mir, dass mein Name Samuel Winchester war, dass ich in Lawrence, Kansas geboren wurde und im Alter von sechs Monaten aus meinem Kinderzimmer geraubt wurde." Er schüttelte den Kopf verwirrt. „Er plauderte etwas von einem perfekten Paar, das zusammen gebracht werden musste und für welches ich im Weg war. Er hat mir auch erzählt, dass meine Mutter, Mary Winchester in dieser Nacht ums Leben gekommen war. Getötet von einem Dämonen." Er schnaubte abfällig. " Er müsse sie ins Leben zurück bringen, so dass ich dir begegnen konnte. Er schien nicht gerade glücklich, dass ich unbedingt von diesem Verrückten weg wollte und wurde wütend und schrie mich an, ob ich denn denke dies sei ein Witz. Wenn ich wirklich meine Mutter kennenlernen wolle, dann sollte ich besser akzeptieren, dass ich Sam Winchester sei und sie nicht verscheuchen. Ich glaube ich war ganz schön eingeschüchtert und stimmte zu mich zu benehmen. Er nickte und löste sich einfach in Luft aus. Und ich sass plötzlich hier, neben deinem ohnmächtigen Körper. Solche Sachen passieren nicht einfach, weisst du, aber als es das trotzdem tat wusste ich instinktiv dass er die Wahrheit sagte."

Mary starrte ihn für eine Minute länger an, und Sam ließ die Schultern hängen. Ich weiß, dass du denken musst, ich sei verrückt."

" Nein, Nein, Sam. Ich glaube dir, " versuchte Mary zu versichern.

"Das tust du?" er fragte hoffnungsvoll.

Mary nickte. " Ja. Weißt du, ich habe sehr früh im Leben erfahren, dass da mehr an den Legenden und Horrorgeschichten ist, die die Leute sich erzählen ".

Jetzt war er es, der skeptisch wurde. "Aber wie?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte nie, dass du es herausfindest, aber dem kann jetzt wohl nicht mehr abgeholfen werden. Monster sind real. All jene Dinge die die Nacht bevölkern und mit denen Eltern ihren Kinder Angstmachen, die gibt es wirklich und ein paar wenige Leute wissen darüber Bescheid und jagen diese Monster. Meine Familie war seit Generationen Jäger und ich wurde auch so aufgezogen um die Tradition aufrecht zu erhalten".

"Wow", flüsterte Sam auf eine ehrfürchtige Weise, die sie wütend werden liess.

„Da gibt es absolut kein ‚wow' in diesem Lebensstil und kein Kind sollte je so aufwachsen. Darum liess ich das jagen hinter mir als ich heiratete und eine Familie gründete. Oder zumindest dachte ich das".

"Ookaay", sagte Sam. „Aber wie du sagtest, jetzt ist es zu spät. Vielleicht erzählst du mir davon etwas mehr. "

Sie warf ihm einen eiskalten, giftigen Blick zu.

„Wenn du bereit bist. Später. Viel später, OK "? Mary seufzte wieder und rieb ihre Stirn. "Wir werden sehen."

"Und was ist jetzt?"

„Als erstes müssen wir herausfinden wie wir zu deinem Vater und Bruder Kontakt aufnehmen können".

Das liess Sam aufhorchen. " Bruder? Ich habe einen Bruder "?

Mary nickte, und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht. " Dean. Er ist vier Jahre älter als du und als du geboren wurdest, war er der wahrscheinlich stolzeste ältere Bruder in der Welt ".

"War er?" fragte Sam aufgeregt.

Mary lachte." Oh Ja. Wenigstens bis du angefangen hast zu weinen und zu viel von meiner Zeit in Anspruch nahmst – seiner Meinung nach. Ich versuchte, ihm zu erklären, dass, es war nur vorübergehend sein würde aber Gott sei Dank konnte es John sehr gut mit ihm und hat ihn viel beschäftigt und ich versuchte mir für ihn Zeit zu nehmen, wann immer es ging. Seine Eifersucht starb ziemlich schnell wieder. Er war immer sehr reif für sein Alter. " Sie seufzte mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.

"Dann gehen wir besser los und finden ihn, richtig?" antwortete Sam mit einem Lächeln.

T.B.C


End file.
